


Ce qu'il nous restera.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Dark Character, Death, Demonic Possession, Episode Related, F/M, Forced Kiss, Forced Suicide, Gen, Horror, One Shot, Possession, Suicide, Violence, episode 34, villains win
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La légende de Blanche-Neige UA Ep34] : “Le sang et la mort. C'est tout ce qu'il restera vers la fin.” Se passe alors que le démon possède les gobelins et où les choses tournent réellement mal. Dark!Memol. Major Character Death. Bad ending. Possession. Violence. Suicide. Memol/Gobby.





	Ce qu'il nous restera.

Un sourire mauvais incurva les lèvres de la gobeline, qui n'était désormais plus elle-même depuis longtemps, possédée qu'elle était par le terrible démon invoqué par la reine Christelle.

 

Elle eut un soupir de contentement, s'étirant alors longuement, savourant le fait d'avoir à nouveau un corps à contrôler, ne se souciant absolument pas de l'esprit de la pauvre gobeline qui hurlait à cet instant, prisonnière de son propre esprit, et de son corps et qui bientôt disparaîtrait, anéantie par le démon.

 

Une lueur rouge et sombre, maléfique, brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, alors que son ennemi s'emparait d'elle de plus en plus, et qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de résister.

 

(Memol pensa à Gobby une dernière fois, et elle lui demanda pardon.)

 

Un dernier hurlement d'horreur résonna dans l'esprit affaiblit de la gobeline, juste avant que tout ne disparaisse, que sa résistance ne s'éteigne, et qu'elle cesse d'être.

 

La gobeline se figea quelque secondes, avant de se remettre à bouger, se dirigeant là où se trouvaient les autres gobelins, tâchant avec difficulté de cacher son sourire satisfait, le démon savourant sa vengeance prochaine contre le peuple gobelin.

 

Bientôt, ils ne seraient plus rien, tout comme la princesse Blanche-Neige.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils résistèrent contre le sortilège, bien sûr.

 

Memol avait été simple à soumettre au sort, puisqu'elle avait été prise par surprise, parce qu'elle était seule, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait aucune magie.

 

Ce n'était pas le cas de certains autres, qui, sachant ce qui était arrivé à Memol, essayèrent de la tuer.

 

Si eux n'hésitaient pas, elle non plus.

 

Le démon eut un sourire de joie sadique en voyant les corps sans vie de certains gobelins, heureux qu'il était de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser d'eux, et de le faire par l'un des leurs.

 

Les détruire de l'intérieur.

 

C'était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait jamais espéré.

 

Et, alors que le maléfice soumettait tout les autres gobelins à son pouvoir, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire mauvais et puissant.

 

Il avait _gagné_.

 

Une lueur rouge se répandit dans les yeux de ses victimes, un sourire ravi s'affichant sur les visages, qu'ils eurent tous du mal à dissimuler.

 

Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à tout détruire.

 

C'était bien ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les nains ne résistèrent pas, ou tout du moins, beaucoup moins que les gobelins, et tout les sept furent rapidement possédés par l'entité maléfique, qui s'était rendu compte que les mettre sous son contrôle serait en réalité bien mieux que de les tuer.

 

Il restait la princesse désormais, loin de tout cela, se trouvant encore dans la chaumière des nains, dormant paisiblement, n'étant encore consciente de rien de ce qu'il s'était passé.

 

Elle ne savait rien des morts chez les gobelins, du sang et de la mort répandus par le démon sur ordre de sa belle-mère, elle ne savait rien de l'horreur et des ténèbres.

 

Elle était encore, pour quelques temps, innocente et en paix, ce qui, malheureusement, ne durerait pas très longtemps.

 

L'autre personne qui n'avait pas encore été envahie par l'esprit du démon, était le seul gobelin qui n'avait pas été présent alors, le prince Gobby. Et si Memol avait encore été elle-même, elle se serait à la fois senti soulagée et effrayée, et aurait prié pour que son amant s'échappe le plus vite possible.

 

Sauf qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle avait été envahie, déjà depuis plusieurs jours par l'esprit du démon, et qu'elle n'était plus consciente de la personne qu'elle avait pu être.

 

Memol était morte.

 

Comme tout les autres membres de son peuple, que ce soit au sens propre, ou à cause de la possession qu'ils subissaient tous.

 

Et bientôt, le prince Gobby subirait le même sort.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand ce dernier revint là où il se trouvait tous, il ne comprit pas que quelque chose clochait, il ne vit rien, les gobelins ainsi que les nains ayant appris en peu de temps à dissimuler leur vraie nature. Ceux-ci avaient toujours plus ou moins cette lueur mauvaise dans le regard, mais pas assez pour que leur ami le remarque.

 

Mais Gobby avait la fameuse épée qui faisait partie des différents objets qui pouvaient détruire le démon, de ce fait, il serait difficile de l'en débarrasser.

 

Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose.

 

Alors, bien évidemment, les gobelins envoyèrent Memol pour réussir à le faire sombrer, puisqu'il ne se méfierait en aucun cas de sa fiancée, et ils comptaient bien sur cela.

 

Memol, quant à elle, ne se souciait plus de rien, la possession étant beaucoup trop forte et présent en elle, et l'ancienne elle, qui aurait hurlé d'horreur face à ce qu'elle faisait, n'avait plus conscience de rien non plus.

 

Elle ne _ressentait_ plus rien, si ce n'est le désir de tout détruire et de causer la souffrance des autres, dont celle de Blanche-Neige.

 

Une fois que Gobby serait en leur pouvoir, alors plus rien ne les stopperait.

 

Et ils auraient ce qu'ils voulaient, tout comme la reine.

 

Memol sourit, d'un sourire qui n'était plus le sien depuis longtemps.

 

En fin de compte, le manipuler et le faire lâcher l'épée ne fut pas si difficile que cela, ce petit prince gobelin étant tellement subjugué par elle qu'il ne comprit rien de ce qu'il se passait.

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse, et qu'il réalise que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, que _ce n'était pas elle_.

 

« Enfin Memol, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

 

Et elle ne se cacha plus, son sourire se fit cruel, et ses yeux redevinrent rouges, sous le regard effaré de Gobby. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau, il la repoussa, et, quand elle revint à la charge, il parvint avec difficulté à s'extraire des griffes de la gobeline possédée.

 

Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard, et il ne put s'enfuir.

 

L'esprit du démon sembla comme s'extraire de la gobeline, et se diriger vers lui, s'engouffrant en lui, sans que Gobby puisse opposer aucune résistance.

 

Après quelques minutes au cours desquelles le démon faisait son œuvre, le regard du souverain se fit rouge, comme celui des autres, et lui aussi se mit à sourire, avant d'embrasser Memol.

 

Tout était parfait.

 

_§§§§_

 

La princesse non plus ne fut pas dure à détruire, leur but était de la tuer, mais cela aurait été aussi amusant de la faire se détruire elle-même.

 

Le démon, en plus de posséder les nains et gobelins, pouvait faire la même chose aux humains, même si c'était de façon différente. Et la princesse fut simple à posséder, n'étant qu'une humaine sans magie.

 

Quand le regard de la princesse se fit vide, puis rouge, Memol lui sourit avec satisfaction.

 

Son regard redevint vide, et elle écouta les instructions de la gobeline, n'étant plus maîtresse d'elle-même, mais étant toujours consciente, contrairement aux autres.

 

Et elle hurlait.

 

Dans son esprit, elle hurlait de douleur et d'horreur, la possession ne faisant pas sans douceur.

 

« Tu vas aller au château de la reine. Elle a très envie de te voir, et de te voir morte, surtout, aussi, quand tu seras là-bas, tu te tueras. »

 

Blanche-Neige hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

 

Elle en avait presque hâte, en fait.

 

Plutôt mourir, plutôt que de vivre cette vie-là, sans avoir aucune volonté et aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

 

Quand aux gobelins, ils restèrent vivant.

 

Le démon aurait pu les faire s'entre-tuer, mais non.

 

La vengeance pouvait tout aussi bien passer par cela, en les faisant vivre une vie qu'ils n'auraient pas acceptée, et dont ils n'auraient pas voulue s'ils avaient été conscient.

 

D'une certaine manière, c'était bien pire que la mort.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Ah, Blanche-Neige, te voilà… les gobelins m'ont prévenu que tu viendrais. »

 

Blanche-Neige luttait.

 

De toute ses forces, mais sans succès.

 

Son regard se fit douloureux et non plus vide, pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'éteindre, alors que la possession se resserrait sur elle, l'empêchant de résister plus longtemps.

 

Elle aurait voulu rester dans l'ombre, en fait, et aussi que son esprit soit totalement anéanti.

 

N'être plus rien, n'être plus elle-même, disparaître.

 

Elle aurait voulu ne plus voir, ne pas savoir, ne pas être consciente du sourire mauvais de sa belle-mère.

 

Ne pas sentir cette souffrance.

 

Ne pas voir le couteau que celle-ci lui tendit, ne pas voir sa propre main le prendre avec avidité, et ensuite…

 

Et ne pas sentir non plus le couteau se planter dans sa poitrine, son souffle se couper, la douleur l'envahir, son corps tomber, et enfin son cœur s'arrêter.

 

Elle aurait voulu ne plus rien savoir, mais elle ne put pas s'échapper, pas avant de ne plus rien sentir du tout.

 

Quand elle mourut, la reine sourit, sachant que désormais, elle avait définitivement gagné.

 

Elle ôta le couteau de la poitrine de sa belle-fille, et referma la blessure du corps qui, bientôt, serait sien.

 

Oui, bientôt, elle serait la plus belle de tous, peu importe tout ce que cela avait bien pu coûter aux autres.

 

Et oui, c'était bien vrai.

 

Le sang et la mort.

 

C'est tout ce qu'il restera vers la fin.

 

Et maintenant, il ne restait plus rien.


End file.
